This description relates to pillow inserts, seat cushions, or other padded inserts in need of covers, and more particularly to a frame for decorating home furnishings that consist of padded inserts.
Traditional home décor padded inserts such as pillows, cushions, and mattress pads are covered with a decorative fabric case in which the two pieces of fabric are sewn or adhered with thread, elastic, or adhesive. Many coverings are created without a zipper preventing easy removal of the case for sanitizing, removing stains, or changing the room décor.